


Birthday presents

by takumiraine



Series: One shots [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Getting Together, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takumiraine/pseuds/takumiraine
Summary: Mei is dating Hanzo and Jesse, but they can barely stand each other outside of a mission. Can they get over it in order to plan the best birthday possible for Mei?





	Birthday presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SchweenWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchweenWinchester/gifts).



The first holiday with someone was always stressful. Do you get a gift, do you not get a gift, do you assume you're just going to spend time with them?   


The first holiday in a polyamorous relationship was even more stressful. Especially when the person who brought them all together.... wasn't there to help plan it. Granted, it was _her_ birthday so she really shouldn't be the one planning it.   


The problem was that the two of them seemed to get along like oil and water when she wasn't there to temper them. They got in each other's way, and were unable to take direction from each other. When she was there though, she helped them understand how to work with each other. If they _did_ start getting particularly ornery, her seemingly endless cheer could smooth the ruffled feathers and bring them back to a state of mind where they could work together.   


"Would ya just shove over so I can get this cake made?" Jesse asked, pushing his hip into Hanzo's as he worked the mixer, trying to make sure everything mixed evenly and flour didn’t spray out to coat them both.   


"I am trying to cut these vegetables. Your cake does not need to be done until afterwards."   


"Hanzo, my cake needs to be finished as soon as possible so I can cool it properly before it gets frosted. Like hell am I havin' all my buttercream and meringue slop off like fresh jizz."  


Hanzo's face went from 'mildly irritated' to 'disgusted and frustrated', nose scrunching up ever so slightly as his lips pursed. "Lovely description as always Jesse, I see why she loves you."   


"Naw she loves me 'cause I'm warm 'n furry. Like those yeti slippers she's got. And," here he paused, leaning into Hanzo's space even more with a leer and a wink. "I'm hotter'n hell." Hanzo turned crimson in response and swatted at Jesse's shoulder.   


"Get away from me you fool." Hanzo snapped, shifting his grip on the knife as if he was going to stab Jesse with it.   


Jesse wasn't swayed. "Gimme a kiss first." Jesse puckered his lips and made kissy noises in Hanzo's direction. The tip of the knife found itself just shy of the soft spot under Jesse's jaw.   


"Do not presume that just because we share a girlfriend that we have any kind of intimacy ourselves."   


"Easy there Han." Jesse gently reached up with his metal hand and moved the knife away slowly. "Look, I know we ain't been gettin' that close ourselves without Mei draggin' us together, but it's her birthday, shouldn't we, yknow, stop actin' like spoiled kids and start figurin' out how to get along?"   


"I suppose you are right. Where would you like to start?"   


"If I asked for a kiss again, you're gonna stab me for real ain'tcha?"   


"What do you think?"   


"I think we'd be better off havin' ourselves a drink."   


"Smart man." As Jesse turned off the mixer and went to grab a bottle of whiskey and a couple of glasses, he could hear the 'thwuck thwuck thwuck' of an incredibly sharp knife going through vegetables.   


He poured about a shot and a half's worth of whiskey in each glass, and set one next to Hanzo. "Anyone ever tell ya, you've got a real nice ass?"   


"Has anyone ever told you you are insufferable?"   


Jesse picked up the batter and began pouring it into cake pans. "Only just about everyone I've ever met." 

Hanzo paused, and took a drink from his glass, before finishing it when he saw how little was left. "Yes well, it is not attractive."   


"Says you, I've gotten plenty'a tail, from guys and gals alike. You just gotta loosen up and everything winds up how it's s'post to be." Jesse put the pans in the oven and shut it, wiping the slight sheen of sweat off of his brow with the back of his hand. It was only then that he went for his glass, sipping first, then gulping down the remainder, content with the burn the alcohol left in the back of his throat.   


"Easy for you to say."   


"It can be easy for you too. What's something you want but don't think you should have?" Jesse watched Hanzo's eyes flick to his lips, and he licked them reflexively.   


"There is nothing."   


"I can think of something. Let me kiss you."   


"If I say yes will you stop asking?"   


"If you say no, I'll stop askin'. If you say yes there's a good chance I'll become addicted. Once you give a moose a muffin and all that."   


"You are speaking nonsense."   


"That ain't a no, but I would like a yes." Jesse took the faintest of steps closer, still giving Hanzo his space but making his interest clear.   


"....If you wish."   


"Darlin', I need an actual yes. This ain't about me right now. I mean, yeah I wanna kiss you, I've wanted to kiss you since I saw how stupid hot you were. But if you don't want it there's no point."   


Hanzo hesitated, the conflict written clear as day on his face. He opened his mouth, then shut it again. Opened it. Shut it. Again and again to the point where Jesse was about to crack a joke about him looking like a fish. It was only then that Hanzo managed a nod. It was a sharp, jerky thing, but it was a nod.   


Slowly, as if to avoid spooking a horse, Jesse moved closer to Hanzo, cupping his cheek and pressing their lips together. It was slow, and sweet, and everything a first kiss should be. It left Jesse craving more, but he pulled away before he could take it.   


"Still good?" Jesse asked, fingers scratching lightly through Hanzo's beard. 

"Y-yes." Came the somewhat stuttery reply, and Hanzo pulled away to finish chopping the vegetables in a flurry of knife movements.   


Still, it should have been no surprise how they ended up when Mei came in, some three hours later. 

Dinner was on the table, a warmer underneath the pan. Hanzo had named the dish, but all Jesse recalled was that it was something Asian. He had been too focused on the way Hanzo's mouth moved as he said the unfamiliar words. Next to it was an igloo themed cake with buttercream on the top and a toasted meringue along the sides, and 'Happy Birthday Mei' piped on it, with little hearts. There were a few wrapped gifts nearby as well.   


But the best present, her _favorite present_ , was what she saw on the couch.    
   
Hanzo and Jesse were asleep. Hanzo had pushed up Jesse's shirt until it was as high as it could go without being removed, and was using his chest as a pillow, ear pressed against Jesse's heart. Both men were covered with the red of a serape, and Jesse's hat was half over his face to block out the light streaming from the tiny kitchenette.   
There was nothing Mei had wanted more for her birthday, than for her two favorite men to start getting along. 


End file.
